


Key To My Heart

by TheNevemore



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, basically Key comforts Jong, because Jong cries, it got a bit long, it's what he do, well sort of a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Jonghyun feels upset, there is only one thing that can make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for midnightmoonlightmusic on Tumblr, because they seemed to be having a rough day. Normally I wouldn't write JongKey, but I will write anything for a friend... Well, almost. It'd take a lot of convincing to get me to write GTop.

Key knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the dorm: all of the lights were off, and he could hear the distant sounds of EXO’s “Moonlight” echoing from the bedrooms. He hesitated before slipping his shoes off. That particular ballad was not a great sign, but it would only get worse if – Key sighed. “Haru Haru” by BigBang started to play. He knew what that meant.

Going to the last door on the left, he carefully eased it open and poked his head into the room. He could just make out the shape of Jonghyun tucked underneath every blanket the band owned. Key slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. He crept over to the bed and gently peeled back the layers of fabric that masked the singer from view. Feeling the movement, Jonghyun curled more tightly into a ball – hiding his head underneath his pillow – which just made Key want to chuckle. His poor Jong was always a mess when he cried; the poor thing. Slipping under the blankets, Key slipped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist and nuzzled into the gentle curve of his shoulder. “You alright, love?” he murmured.

The bleach-blond gave a particularly dramatic snuffle. “No,” came the muffle reply.

Wiggling closer, Key managed to sneak one of his legs between Jonghyun’s and dislodged the pillow from his face. “What’s wrong?” He snuck a light kiss to the singer’s ear.

Jonghyun shuddered with a sob he was trying to fight back. His fingers slowly crept over to tangle with Key’s on his stomach, and for a moment it seemed he would not reply. But then, in a rather ragged voice, the blond admitted, “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Squeezing Jonghyun’s fingers, Key sighed a little. Days like this had been happening more and more often lately, it seemed. Poor Jonghyun was so stressed trying to get new songs ready that he would stay up far too late, and then the slightest thing would be able to make him cry. Key worried about him. It couldn’t be healthy for the blond to push himself so hard – to become literally too exhausted to think clearly. “You’ve just got too big of a heart, Jong.” Key pressed light kisses across the back of the man’s neck. “And when it gets full, all those extra feelings go somewhere – so you end up crying. It’s not a bad thing. It just means you feel more deeply.”

There was a silence as Jonghyun thought about that. He then whispered, “You think so?” He twisted enough to look over his shoulder at Key. “You don’t think I’m weak for crying so much?”

The dashing diva shook his head with a little smile. “Never, Jong. You’re incredibly strong. And feelings are not a sign of weakness. Never were, never will be. I love that you are so in tune with your heart.” He snuck a quick kiss to Jonghyun’s lips. “But do you know what I also love?”

Jonghyun shook his head a little. “No.” He blinked at Key, his eyes bleary and bloodshot.

A laugh slid past Key’s lips. “My blingy dino, the puppy prince, the singer whose voice makes me melt.” He pulled Jonghyun in close. “Whether you’re crying or laughing or trying to beat up Taemin or complaining about your height – I love you.”

Turning in Key’s hold, Jonghyun stole a hug from his ethereal boyfriend. “Skies, you’re the best thing to have ever happened to me. I love you too, Key to my heart.” Closing his eyes, Jonghyun sighed; crying was exhausting. “Stay with me tonight?”

“I will on one condition,” Key murmured. Jonghyun opened an eye to look up at him, waiting his condition. “We change the music to something less depressing.” Sunny Hill’s “Pray” was enough to nearly make Key cry, and he honestly did not want to wake up with puffy post-crying eyes.

Jonghyun laughed and reached over to turn his iPod off. “I’d rather listen to the sound of your heartbeat anyway,” he explained before resettling into Key’s arms and drifting immediately off to sleep.


End file.
